


【幼帝二世】恋人絮语-白茶狗凍

by koorikawa



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa
Relationships: Alexander | Rider/Waver Velvet, Alexander | Rider/Zhuge Kongming | Caster
Kudos: 1





	【幼帝二世】恋人絮语-白茶狗凍

【幼帝二世】恋人絮语-白茶狗凍

  * 


#  [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)

[](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)  
关于我   


wb：纯情的狗凍  
仓库：https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa

  
关于  


##  [【幼帝二世】恋人絮语](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/post/1cb27c71_1083ba20)

  
  
明亮晃眼的光线从窗帘缝隙中闯入，一头撞上床边的穿衣镜，又踉踉跄跄地反弹到亚历山大的眼睑上。   
亚历山大因眼皮内的红亮恍惚欲醒，朦胧中张开一只眼睛，却又立刻因太过刺眼而紧紧闭上。他翻过身，滚入阴影中，半边身体搁在埃尔梅罗二世的身上。   
他丝毫没有睡醒的迹象，胸脯平和地上下起伏着。屋子里渐渐热起来了，重叠的肌肤上渗出细密的潮湿，亚历山大清醒过来。   
他眨了眨惺忪的睡眼，半撑起脑袋望了望仍陷于梦中之人，复又落下身体，脸颊贴上他的胸口，听他的心跳声。   
光束渐渐移了位置，亚历山大彻底清醒了。可是埃尔梅罗还在梦中。  
他转向镜子，镜中只倒映着四只细长的腿，像水草一样重叠交缠。亚历山大晃了晃腿，镜中小麦色的小腿也晃动起来。   
这是我的，那是他的。   
他像是挑拣芝麻与盐粒一般无所事事地分辨着。   
埃尔梅罗的身体从不暴露在阳光下，黑色的衬衫西服就像故事里吸血鬼藏身的黑色城堡，他的皮肤接近苍白，青的血脉每每清晰地浮现，织成一张蛛网，一张地图。   
亚历山大见过无数的地图，沙地上用树枝描绘的，破旧的羊皮纸上的，投影于虚空中的。无论是何种样貌，他总是一眼就牢记，一眼就分辨何处最易攻陷。  
可是埃尔梅罗却不那样简单。  
他的身体明明显得破绽百出，像是干燥的橘皮，剥落的蛋壳，手指捏上去发出细密的碎裂声。  
知识由字句堆叠枯燥无味，埃尔梅罗却鲜活温热。亚历山大不能确定，他甚至不知所措。   
脖颈，胸膛，手腕，腰窝，指尖，小腿。哪里才是正确的呢？  
这已不再是张地图，而分明是一个迷宫。   
解谜不是什么难事，亚历山大现在有大把大把的时间，比此地丰沛的雨水都要多。可是有的时刻却间不容发，没有余地让他从容不迫，他需要引路人。这时他就会贴在埃尔梅罗二世的耳边，像一个虚心求教的学子，老师，老师。可是一般的学生不会用这样的语气，它太黏了，有股稠稠的甜味，像夏天里一颗剥了皮的太妃糖被紧握在手中。   
教教我吧。   
  
亚历山大轻轻啃咬他的锁骨。他更瘦了，骨头更加突出。亚历山大知道他只是更老了。或许他本来就是这样年纪，他现在是纯粹的人类，埃尔梅罗二世，或韦伯·维尔维特，没有人再用那个东方的名字叫他。   
他怎么还不醒来，亚历山大抬眼看他，光束横亘于他的脖颈，向上斜插入他的鬓发。   
很久以前，他养过一只杂种的黑犬。它是一只好狗，谁都知道，不过在它成年之后人们才这么说。它很小的时候干过不少坏事，特别是在留他它独自一个的时候。它会留给你一片狼籍，床幔、衣物，最惨的是他的绳鞋，不知道被咬坏了多少。   
那时候他好好地教训过它，可是现在他却有些后悔。等待纯然是折磨，诗人用文辞将思念打磨出光泽、涂抹上色彩，不过是诓骗。人们说，思念总是由呆在原地的那一方显现，远游之人不会这样地焦灼。梦境比俄刻阿诺斯更庞大，横隔在两颗心脏的鼓动之间，他的恋人已经走得太远了。  
可是甚至连那只幼犬也不会坐以待毙，安分地等待。  
他在埃尔梅罗二世的身体上挪动，直到能够亲吻到他的耳朵。他像吸吮花露一般吸吮他的耳垂，舔弄柔韧的耳骨，舌尖在洞穴中出入。这可是在阳光下，他的耳朵暴露在阳光下，这有些不一样，亚历山大感到阳光将他的脸晒得发烫。  
他动了，微微挪动脑袋，眼皮像蝴蝶翅膀一样抖动，然后睁开。他茫然地四顾，视线最终聚焦到亚历山大脸上。   
“早上好，老师。” 亚历山大凑上前去，有些迫不及待地亲吻他。   
“早上好.....唔，几点了...？”   
他侧过头看了看床头的闹钟，闹钟被人拍倒在桌面上，他意欲起身，却被亚历山大环住腰部，结结实实地压在床上。   
“亚历山大？”   
他不回答，只是俯下身，在他脸上亲个没完。   
“别动，别动。”   
然后他就真的不动了，仰着脸睁着大眼睛望着他。  
他从哪里学来的这些花招，埃尔梅罗二世愤愤地想。 他以为他总能得逞，不，不不不，怎么能什么都由着他，这是放纵、溺爱，是一个老师的失职。   
埃尔梅罗二世不动声色的望着亚历山大，放松了身体，软绵绵地躺在床铺上。他向柔软的床铺中陷入了一些，亚历山大也向他的身体中陷入了一些，可是他的身体不那么柔软，他想自己的肋骨或许硌到他了。   
“几点了，亚历山大？”  
他伸出手臂绕过亚历山大的脖子，手指深入他浓密蓬松的的赤发中，像抚摸一只猫。他舒服地眯起眼睛。就差叫上一声了，喵。   
可惜他不会叫的，埃尔梅罗想，如果他要求，亚历山大说不定会满足他的愿望。可是这太滑稽了，说是羞耻更为准确。更何况这位小王子有的时候格外吝啬、锱铢必较，谁知道他会开口讨要什么样的报偿。  
他现在已不是王子了，埃尔梅罗突然想到。惯常的愧疚出现了，驾轻就熟。  
他记得这种感觉初次涌出的那天。他刚刚崴了脚，脚腕高高肿起，走路一瘸一拐，亚历山大在他身边陪着他慢慢地走。结果突然下了雨，那些天总是下雨，措不及防的一击。可是他们却忘了带伞。快到家了，只要跑上几步，几百来米，近得很。可是他崴了脚，一瘸一拐。亚历山大说交给我吧。然后他突然腾空，像迪士尼的那些柔腴香甜的公主们一样被抱起来。  
可是他不是公主，他骨瘦如柴，四十好几岁，向着成为老头的目标迈进。他的胡子甚至没刮干净，下巴上留着细小的沙粒般的胡茬。他在在大雨中狼狈不堪，似乎连内裤都湿透了。  
但这可是个货真价实的王子，比他知道的所有真理或是自称的真理都要真。  
然而他感受到亚历山大的身体，却不敢那么肯定。他来到这里刚刚十五个月，他好像长高了，手臂也更有力，他的下巴发青。他在成长，埃尔梅罗不敢确定。如果是这样，那么他不会，不会再成长为伊斯坎达尔了。这是好事吗，他将他带来这里，使那一种可能从他身上剥落。他不会成为征服王，这世界已经没有地方留给他征服。他会有别的什么样貌，他会成别的一种人类。这个时代里再没有什么英雄，谁都知道。   
这样是好的吗？  
他不记得后来还有什么样的想法，他只记得雨真是大，他的内裤都被淋湿了。他还记得亚历山大的手很烫，呼吸很烫，眼睛很烫。他们身上的雨水被煮沸了。   
  
他叹了口气。  
“你太烫了。”   
埃尔梅罗嘟囔着，他要赶紧离开，不然他会屈服。他总是会因为他屈服。不是因为那种愧疚，或者与之而来的责任，他希望更多是因为爱，而不是别的什么。   
“我快烧起来了。”亚历山大笑嘻嘻的说。   
他直起身体，手指在埃尔梅罗青白的胸口上画了一道线。   
“这里刚才有一道光，现在没有了，也许快下雨了。”   
埃尔梅罗没仔细听他说话，他盯着亚历山大一日一日逐渐变化的躯体。匀称的四肢，肌肉，小麦色的皮肤因为汗水微微反光。他的手，骨节分明，指甲修剪得十分整齐，手臂上的静脉凸起。那血管中是多滚烫的血液。他分明不是孩童。  
他感到呼吸有些困难，于是移开视线，但却被亚历山大抓个正着。亚历山大向他露出笑容，不紧不慢地靠近过来。他什么时候变得这么从容了。   
埃尔梅罗撑起身体，背靠在冰凉的床板上。亚历山大捉住他的手，按在他的心口上，他的心脏有力地跳动着，像是能够冲破这层薄薄的皮肤，直接落入他的手中。   
“用它来换你，好吗，老师？”   
外面似乎开始刮风了，窗户被吹得“哐哐”作响，今天有风暴要来，潮湿又激烈，他并不知道。  
他或许做失职的老师，或许做失职的恋人，在两种失败中择其一。不，别扯淡了，那不是什么职责，那只是情欲。而他不愿一人陷在泥淖中。  
“唔...”  
他的手慢慢滑落下去，环在他腰际。  
可是那东西糖浆一般浓稠地滞在他的血管里。它必须奔流起来，凝固的血液只会致人于死。  
“......好吧。”   
埃尔梅罗闭上眼睛，又睁开。他倾身向前，抱住一团火焰。  
他再次屈服了。

  
2017/07/11  


  
热度 186  
评论 10

[幼帝二世](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B9%BC%E5%B8%9D%E4%BA%8C%E4%B8%96)

[帝二世](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B8%9D%E4%BA%8C%E4%B8%96)

[fgo](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/fgo)

  


  


评论(10)

热度(186)

  1. [](https://youketelaxier17011.lofter.com/) [Horus](https://youketelaxier17011.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://gouzhuwuzui.lofter.com/) [|･ω･｀)](https://gouzhuwuzui.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://gouzhuwuzui.lofter.com/) [|･ω･｀)](https://gouzhuwuzui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://huangshanner.lofter.com/) [tingoooooo](https://huangshanner.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://44679y.lofter.com/) [黎明與螢光](https://44679y.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://jingzhe624.lofter.com/) [光总的锅](https://jingzhe624.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://2445406809.lofter.com/) [六游](https://2445406809.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://2445406809.lofter.com/) [六游](https://2445406809.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://06050051.lofter.com/) [玥之芙蕾](https://06050051.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://xiaohelou.lofter.com/) [萧何楼](https://xiaohelou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://74802977.lofter.com/) [👂](https://74802977.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://bmyky.lofter.com/) [白鱼入粥](https://bmyky.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://hanshanxue444.lofter.com/) [寒山雪](https://hanshanxue444.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://wakabayashinansei.lofter.com/) [朝南西](https://wakabayashinansei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://otaiyoucaile.lofter.com/) [otaiyoucaile](https://otaiyoucaile.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://huxintingkanxue397.lofter.com/) [湖心亭看雪](https://huxintingkanxue397.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://no-ever.lofter.com/) [一酒九肆.](https://no-ever.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://theworldtwinkle.lofter.com/) [一四](https://theworldtwinkle.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://xxx013.lofter.com/) [您所查看的用户不在服务区](https://xxx013.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://k-akayuki.lofter.com/) [智障晚期](https://k-akayuki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://chazhong739.lofter.com/) [茶冢🍁](https://chazhong739.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://sheeshmahal.lofter.com/) [水月镜像](https://sheeshmahal.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://sheeshmahal.lofter.com/) [水月镜像](https://sheeshmahal.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://daojiandun.lofter.com/) [白蓝水](https://daojiandun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://daojiandun.lofter.com/) [白蓝水](https://daojiandun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://barley-water.lofter.com/) [链接看置顶](https://barley-water.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://feilisi.lofter.com/) [菲利斯](https://feilisi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://yuemanxilou020.lofter.com/) [月满西楼](https://yuemanxilou020.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://redsoul.lofter.com/) [Stubborn man](https://redsoul.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://1399252.lofter.com/) [狐狸今天减肥了吗](https://1399252.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://muchairzi.lofter.com/) [苦味之黑](https://muchairzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://tongzhutai.lofter.com/) [葉蔵](https://tongzhutai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://wocwtf.lofter.com/) [:D](https://wocwtf.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://yifangzhizuo.lofter.com/) [radise](https://yifangzhizuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://corocat.lofter.com/) [雲軒_洛水畔](https://corocat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://takenbythesky.lofter.com/) [君だけに愛を](https://takenbythesky.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://zongranyou.lofter.com/) [海上升明日](https://zongranyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://acupofjuice.lofter.com/) [汁斯坦](https://acupofjuice.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://lz8525.lofter.com/) [绮波](https://lz8525.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://xs030900020232.lofter.com/) [Ashley谷雨](https://xs030900020232.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://chengbenliang.lofter.com/) [磬弦](https://chengbenliang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://2775400812.lofter.com/) [五十魈君浮](https://2775400812.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://2034340691.lofter.com/) [正经艺术.三雅](https://2034340691.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://425980048.lofter.com/) [十亦](https://425980048.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://threemomomo.lofter.com/) [大饼干MTM](https://threemomomo.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://threemomomo.lofter.com/) [大饼干MTM](https://threemomomo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://1214025625.lofter.com/) [NADA146](https://1214025625.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://1214025625.lofter.com/) [NADA146](https://1214025625.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://iviawww.lofter.com/) [一白二白](https://iviawww.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://iviawww.lofter.com/) [一白二白](https://iviawww.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多






© [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
